The Pack
by Vixen12089
Summary: Kagome is raised by wolves. She gets captured, but quickly escapes down the well, where she meats Inu-yasha. Rated for later chapters. InuKag
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Inu-yasha, Rumiko Takahaishi does. Cry. **_"Anything like this"_**wolf-speak "Quotes"talking _italics_thoughts. All the wolves are my own creations, so please don't use them without asking and giving me a little credit.

Attention: This is a revised edition. I hope all of my faithful reviewers enjoy. Mostly I just changed my spelling and a few small errors.

The Pack 

**Prologue**

A dark gray she-wolf nudges the human pup. **_"What is that you have there, my mate"_** The she-wolf looks up at the alpha male, her mate. **_"I think that it may be a human pup. May I keep it? I have plenty of milk. I could nurse it. Humans age slower then we do, but when it's grown, it would mean that we would have another hunter. A strong hunter."_** The silver alpha male looks at his mate and licks her. She had already lost all but one of her pups and he knew how much this would mean to her.**_ "Alright, you may keep it, but if it causes trouble, no matter if it would mean a strong hunter or not, it will be turned out.."_** The female wolf waves her tail and picks up the child gently by the neck. The wolf pack heads back to the den.

When they get there, the female goes into the den and lets her pup and the little human nurse. The human grows fast. Her mother, Greyfoot has a hard time keeping up with her, but soon the child learns to behave. She learns to talk to the rest of the pack, even though she doesn't have a tail or fur. They named her Kagome. It wasn't a wolf name, but that was what they had heard her call herself. She grows up and learns to hunt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_"Come on sister. Come on Kagome."_** The silver wolf with the gray snout looks at the human who is part of the pack. **_"I am coming brother. I'm not as fast as you. You forget sometimes. I wasn't born a wolf, even though I am one now."_** The girl runs after the wolf. It is time for a hunt. It has been 10 years since Kagome joined the pack. Greyfoot and her mate, Silver, have died. The pack leadership has passed to her brother Greysnout, and then onto his son Whitepaw. Her brother is old, but she still has a hard time keeping up with him.

She is a good hunter though, even if she does sometimes have a hard time keeping up with the rest of the pack. The pack gets into position and Kagome runs the dear towards the rest of the pack. When the dear gets near the rest of the pack they attack. The dear is brought down and everyone feeds. All of a sudden small things come shooting at them and everything goes black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That should keep them unconscious long enough for us to tag them and put the radio collars on." "Wait. One of them is still moving." One of the guys walks over to the 'wolf'. "Hey. It's not a wolf. It's a girl! But why was she feeding with the wolves" "I don't know, but we better keep her under while we tag the pack. We'll take her with us when we're done." One of them shoots Kagome with another dart and they get to work tagging the rest of the pack.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Inu-yasha, Rumiko Takahaishi does. Cry. **_"Anything like this"_**wolf-speak "Quotes"talking _italics_thoughts. All the wolves are my own creations, as is Sojiro, so please don't use them without asking and giving me a little credit.

Attention: This is a revised edition. I hope all of my faithful reviewers enjoy. Mostly I just changed my spelling and a few small errors.

The Pack 

**Chapter One**

"We have a special bulletin today. A mystery girl was found by a pair of park rangers who were tagging wolves in the area. Behaviorists believe that she may have been raised by the pack of wolves led by the wolf we call Snowy', the pure white wolf that has wiggled his way into our hearts." The television reporter pauses for a moment and holds a hand to the speaker in his ear. "A special update. The girl has woken up and it said that she has vocalized that her name is Kagome. She doesn't know how to speak, but she knows her name. Perhaps she hasn't been with the wolves all her life. She looks to be about 15 years old, has black hair that is a little bit longer then shoulder length, and silverish eyes. If anyone has lost their child within the last 12 years, please call this television station. The police are desperately looking for her parents, but if they can't find them, then she will be put up for adoption."

Mrs. Higurashi is watching the news and hope enters her heart. She calls the television station and arranges to meet with the people who were looking for the girls parents. _Is it possible? Has my Kagome finally been found? Is she finally going to come home?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is almost unbelievable, but it might be possible. The files say that a bear attacked the place where you, your husband, your daughter Kagome, and your son Souta were camping at correct" "Yes. Souta couldn't run away because he was too young, so I had picked him up. Kagome was right behind me, but my husband was killed. After the bear had gone away, I went looking for Kagome, but I couldn't find her. I had search teams looking for her for months, but she had disappeared." "You do realize that the child was found quite a ways away from where your campsite was. Correct" "Yes. That is why I'm not letting my hopes get up too high, but I would like to know if she is my daughter. Also, even if she isn't, then I would like to adopt her." The police officer looks a little surprised at this, but agrees to do a maternity test.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mrs. Higurashi" She looks up at the person who has entered the room. "Yes" "You were correct. She is your daughter, but we have a little problem." Mrs. Higurashi looks confused. "What do you mean there's a problem" "While we were bringing her to you, she escaped. We aren't sure where she is." Mrs. Higurashi pales and sits back down. After that, she faints.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I have to get away._ The girl runs down the street as fast as she can. She soon gets to a shrine and runs inside. She notices a well and jumps inside. _This seems like a good place to hide, but I'll quickly be found here._ She climb back out of the well and finds herself in a place that's a lot different from the place that she had left. she looks around, then runs into the forest._ I think that I'm going to like this place. As long, that is, as nobody comes after me. I'm going to have to find food and a new pack. I will miss my brother and nephew, but I can't go back._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I smell wolf. That fricken mutt Kouga better not be back again. I already kicked him out of here once. I don't have time to do it again." Inu-yasha runs through the forest and follows the scent of wolf. He finally comes to a small wolf den. He looks inside and finds a young human girl. "Hey! Wake up" He shakes her roughly and she wakes up. She backs as far a she can into the den and starts growling. "Shut up wench! Why do you smell like wolf" She doesn't say anything, but keeps growling. He doesn't do anything to her though, and after a while she stops growling. She yips then says one word, Kagome. (T: **_"My name is Kagome. Who are you"_**)

_How does she know wolf-speak? She's human. Or at least I think she is._ He stops and sniffs at her. _Yep, human. I don't like it, but I guess that the only way I'm going to get her to answer is to talk to her in wolf. Damnit!_ He looks at her, snorts, then crouches down. **_"Inu-yasha. You aren't wolf. Yet you speak it. Why? You human. I know that. Why you are here? This is my territory. Give me reason good that I not should kill you."_** She looks at him and tries not to laugh at his horrible grammar.

**_"I lived with wolves for longer then I can remember. I was raised by them. I am a wolf at heart. I came through the…well…I think humans call it. I did not smell any scent markings. I did not know that this was your territory. I will leave if you want me too, but I am looking for a new pack., since going back to mine would bring danger to them. None of the furless humans saw me come through. You have very bad grammar and you aren't a wolf. I am guessing that wolf-speak is not something you use often"_**

Inu-yasha looks at the girl with a new respect, but doesn't show it. _She is quick. She knows that I'm not a wolf, or a human. But hmmm, I wonder..._ Inu-yasha growls and Kagome whimpers and turns over onto her back, her hands on her shoulders. _That's a wolf response. She's telling the truth. I wonder who led the pack that raised her._ **_"It's okay. I not mad. I just wanted to know you were telling truth. Who led your pack"_** The girl flips back onto her hands and feet. She crouches down, glares at him, and then tilts her head slightly to the side. **_"At first it was Silver and his mate Greyfoot. She was my mother. After that it was my brother Greysnout and his mate Icefur. After they started to get old though, the leadership was passed on to my nephew Whitepaw. Our pack was started by Barkfur and his mate Rattail."_** Inu-yasha looks a little surprised at that because he knows that pack. _She really did come through the well. But only those pure of heart can pass through it, I need to know more about this girl, this human. I will take her with me to the village and teach her to speak. _

He's going to tell her that she was going to go with him, but she was gone. He tracks her scent and soon finds her in the middle of a meadow. She is downwind from a small mixed-herd of dear-youkai and regular dear. She moves quietly and soon is about two feet away from a small regular fawn. She attacks it, covering its mouth so that it doesn't scream and drags it away. She cuts its throat with a small knife she pulled out of nowhere and laps up some of the blood. Then she starts to eat. Inu-yasha runs around the meadow and comes up to her. She growls when she smells him, but stops when she realizes that it is only him.

**_"Oh, hello Inu-yasha. I was hungry. Would you like to share my kill? There is enough for both of us."_** She looks at him with her head cocked slightly to the side, but whimpers when she realizes that he is angry. **_"No, I no want to eat. Are you not going to cook that? It would probably taste better. Most humans cook their kills."_** She shakes her head. **_"No. What purpose would this 'cooking' do for it? It is fine how it is. Are you sure that you do not want to join me" "Cooking it is just how humans eat kills. I guess I will join you. With one condition. I cook it." _**

She shrugs her shoulders, a very human gesture. She backs away from her kill and he picks it up. She follows him as he heads a little ways away from the meadow. He gets a small campfire started and puts her kill over it to cook. _I wonder what she is thinking._ He closes his eye for a moment, but quickly opens them again when he hears a whimper. "What happened Kagome" She looks at him and she licks her hand. **_"I tried to get my kill out of the fire and got hurt."_** She licks her hand again and he watches as it starts to heal. She licks it a couple of more times and it completely heals.

**_"You understood what I said. How? And why did you heal so fast" "Of course I understood you. Just because I can't speak it myself, doesn't mean that I can't understand human speech. The reason I healed so fast is because of a wolf youkai. Just before he moved, he made me drink some of his blood. I remember him saying that I wouldn't survive if I didn't drink it. I think that his name was Kouga. He and his mate Ayame had a den not too far from where my pack lived. I haven't heard from them for a very long time." "Kouga? That mutt is still alive then? Damnit! I thought I had killed him. Whatever. I'll get him eventually."_**

Kagome growls at this, but stops when she realizes that he isn't paying any attention to her. All of a sudden he grabs her and takes off running. She whimpers from fright, but he soon slows down as they come to a field and Inu-yasha drops Kagome on the ground. "Kouga. I told you to stay out of my territory." "I know dog turd, but I couldn't resist. Why do you have someone who smells like a wolf with you" He was going to say more, but stops when Kagome tackles him. **_"Kouga-kun! I am glad to see you again! How are you and Ayame? How many pups did she have"_** Kouga pales as he looks at her, then pushes her off of him and gets up.

**_"Who are you and why do you smell like me? Also, how do you know about my betrothed. You're human, how do you know wolf-speak? And why are you speaking it"_** "Her name is Kagome and she came through the well. She knew you in the future and was raised by Barkfur's pack. According to her, you made her drink some of your blood before you and Ayame moved your den, mutt. I forgot to tell her that she's in the past. She knows now though,. She can't speak anything except wolf, but she understands what we are saying. Now I suggest that you get out of my territory before I beat your ass."

"You know that me giving her my blood means that I've adopted her. So that means that Kagome comes with me." Inu-yasha growls and takes a step towards Kouga. **_"Kouga-kun. You don't need to take me with you. Even though I need a pack, I can take care of myself. Besides, I am not a wolf youkai. I would never truly be accepted by your pack. I will stay in this forest if Inu-yasha will allow me to. For some reason I feel comfortable with him. I know that I would feel better here then I ever would at your den. Have you mated with Ayame yet"_**

**_"No. I haven't. I don't really believe that I ever will. She is really annoying. If you truly feel comfortable here, then I will leave you, but dog-turd better not do anything to you. I will come visit soon. Whether Inu-yasha wants me to or not. Good-bye Kagome." _**He runs away in a whorl-wind, leaving Kagome and Inu-yasha alone.

**_"Will you allow me to stay here? If not, then I will move on, but like I told Kouga-kun, I feel comfortable with you. You feel like a pack mate to me. Would you allow me to run in your pack"_** He looks at her hopeful expression. "I don't have a pack, but you can run with me. Once you learn to speak again, then you can live in the village that is near here. Two mikos live there, sisters. They are called Kikyo and Kaede Higurashi."

She cocks her head. **_"That last name that you said, Higurashi, it sounds familiar. I think that at one time I was also called Higurashi. I do not remember though. I think that I may have been called Kagome Higurashi, but I don't know..."_** She whimpers and puts her hands to her head.

"Don't try to remember anymore. It's hurting you wench." Inu-yasha picks her up and runs back to the campfire. When they get there, Inu-yasha pulls the meat out of the fire and splits it in half. "Don't eat it until it cools down a bit. It would burn your mouth if you ate it now." She waits a few minutes, then starts to eat it when he does. **_"This changes how the kill tastes. It actually tastes familiar. I am not sure why." _**She finishes her food then goes and curls up on one side of the camp fire. **_"Good night Inu-yasha." _**Inu-yasha watches as he falls asleep, then jumps into a tree and falls asleep himself.

**Kagome's Dream**

"Momma! It's a bear. We have to run. Daddy" The young girl watches as the huge bear's claws cut into the man in front of her. "Run Kagome" She runs. She sees her Mother and Souta in front of her. She runs towards them, but she never reaches them. She screams and keeps on running.

**End of Kagome's Dream**

Someone is shaking her and she finally wakes up. "Inu-yasha" She wakes up and throws her arms around him. He's a bit surprised, but hugs her back. "It's okay Kagome. I am here." She hugs him for a few moments. "I remember. It was a **_bear. I was with my father and mother,_** camping. My mother was feeding my little brother Souta. **_A bear attacked. It tore up the entire camp site and killed my father._** He told me to run, so I did. All I remember after that is blackness. I **_must have gotten knocked unconscious somehow. I remember Greyfoot picking me up and dragging back to her den._** She nursed me and I **_became her daughter, her own pup."_**

**_"Inu-yasha, since my memories have come back, do you think that we can go to the village you talked about?_** The two Mikos, they are my ancestors. I think that they have a brother and **_he sired my line."_** "Okay, we will go tomorrow, but you have to go back to sleep." "Will you stay on the **_ground and sleep next to me"_** He sighs and wants to say no, but sees her hopeful expression and gives in.

"Okay, but only for tonight.." He sits down beside her and she curls up in his lap. This surprises him a little bit, but he doesn't say anything. They are soon both asleep. _Stupid dog-turd. Who does he think he is? Kagome should only do that with family or her mate._ Kouga watches them for a few minutes more from thebushes, but finally realizes that they have gone back to sleep. _He better not try anything if I leave them alone._ He watches for a few minutes more, then runs back to his den.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are going to be able to keep up, right wench" "Yes **_Inu-yasha. I ran with a wolf pack for ten years. Do you really think that I would have trouble keeping_** up with you for the entire day? Lets go already." She takes off running and he follows. They run for most of the day and finally reach the village around late afternoon. A person who looks almost identical to Kagome comes out of a hut and points a bow at Inu-yasha. "What is it you want Inu-yasha? You know that youkai aren't welcome in this village." He looks at the young maiden. "I came to bring someone who is pure of heart. She was in my forest and I should have killed her, but I didn't. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She is your brother's descendent and she fell through the well." Kikyo lowers the bow and gestures them inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Inu-yasha says that your name is Kagome Higurashi, correct? How is it that you came here and what has happened since you came here" Kikyo looks at the young girl who looks so much like herself as Kagome starts talking.**_ "For ten years, I was_** raised by a pack of wolves. **_A bear had attacked my family when I was _**around five. I didn't know that I was human **_and had been captured. The first chance that I had, I_** escaped the people who were holding me captive. **_I ran and hid in a well that I had found, but I_** quickly decided that it wouldn't be a very good **_hiding place. So, I climbed out of it. I ended up here and ran into the forest. I dug a den and hid there. I _**had fallen asleep when Inu-yasha came across me.

"I told him what had happened, then I went **_and hunted a fawn. I killed it and started to feed. Inu-yasha though, he _**convinced me to cook it. We met Kouga, a wolf-youkai who had adopted me in my time, and I decided to run with Inu-yasha. **_We went back to the campsite and ate. We went to_** sleep after that. Inu-yasha woke me up from a nightmare **_and I remembered everything that had happened before I _**ran with the pack of wolves. Inu-yasha comforted me and let me sleep in his lap **_for the rest of the night."_** Inu-yasha blushes at this, but then precedes to look tough.

"Kagome, I understood some of what you said, but I don't speak much wolf. Inu-yasha, I am surprised that you would allow her to sleep in your lap. Will you please translate what Kagome said? I got some of it, but not all." Inu-yasha growls slightly, but then translates what Kagome said.

Kikyo uses her aura and reaches for Kagome's in order to test it. When they touch, she is almost thrown back with the strength of it. "You are very strong, Kagome. Stronger even, then me. You have a strong will to live and have seen misery, yet you remain pure hearted. You are truly an amazing person. You are so young, yet you are already stronger then any other Miko I've ever seen." Kikyo looks at Kagome with respect and Inu-yasha looks a little shocked to find out that the person that he had let sleep in his lap, if she had wanted, could have killed him with a single touch.

"You did not know Inu-yasha, did you? Kaede bring the beads." Kaede brings a small pouch of beads and hands them to Kikyo. "Inu-yasha, will you please watch over my descendent" He looks like he is going to say no, but Kikyo puts a necklace of beads around his neck. "Kagome, say a word to bind his spirit." Kagome looks confused, but says the first thing that comes to her mind. "Sit" Inu-yasha goes crashing to the ground. "Shit! Stupid wench. What have you done to me" Kikyo just smiles at him, then looks at Kagome. "He is to protect you. If he causes you any trouble...Well, just say the word sit and he will hit the ground." **_"Is there _**anyway **_for me to _**take the necklace off" "Yes, you just have to pull it off his head, or break it. But I don't think that you are going to want to." Kikyo gets up.

"Please follow me." Both Kagome and Inu-yasha get up and follow Kikyo out of the hut. They walk a little ways and enter a small shrine. She picks up a small round jewel on a chain, and slips it over Kagome's head. "You are now the protector of the Shikon Jewel. It is your destiny. You are the one who will eventually purify it. Do not let it fall into evils hands. Use it only for good and it will slowly be purified." Kagome touches the small jewel that now rests around her neck and it turns a few shades lighter.

"An oracle gave a prophecy that a girl with a pure heart and raised by wolves would come through the well in order to purify the Shikon no Tama. I believe that you are that girl, Kagome. The prophecy goes on to say that an inu-hanyou would be her protector. Much of the prophecy is missing, but I know that much. I would allow you to stay in the village, but youkai are not allowed into the village. I know that if you stay here much longer then you already have, then you would both be killed." She walks out of the shrine and heads back to her hut. Inu-yasha and Kagome also leave the shrine, but they head towards the forest.

**_"I am sorry that I have gotten you into so much trouble, Inu-yasha. Let me take that _**necklace off. I truly don't believe that you need it." He isn't listening to her, though and attacks her. She dives out of the way and just barely misses being killed. "Inu-yasha. What is wrong" He lunges at her again and she just barely dodges out of the way. "Inu-yasha! SIT! SIT! SIT! **_I am sorry Inu-yasha, but I don't want to die."_**

He raises his head a little bit and looks at her with revulsion and rage in his eyes. "You say that you are sorry! You ask me what is wrong! I'll tell you what is wrong! There is one fricken thing that I've been trying to steal for years, and I've just been forced into being the protector of the person who carries it. I've been trying to steal the Shikon Jewel so that I could finally be a full-blooded youkai for so long, and Kikyo gives it to you! Just gives it to you! You can't even protect yourself. So she puts a fuckin spelled necklace on me so that have to do what you say! You're a bitch and I HATE you! Fuckin bitch" The spell finally wears off and Inu-yasha goes to attack her again, but stops when he realizes that it won't do any good.

He growls and she growls back. "I am sorry, Inu-yasha. **_I did not want this anymore then you did, but we have it_** and now we have to work together. As long as you don't use it for evil, then I will give you the jewel so that you can use it, just before it is finally purified." The Jewel turns a shade lighter as Inu-yasha gets a gleam in his eyes and crouches down. "Kagome? Okay. Lets shake on it." She smiles and comes over to him. When she gets close enough, though, he grabs her. He kisses her then starts to run away. She's shocked by this and plops down on the ground, one hand on her throat. She doesn't feel anything and realizes what he had done while he had kissed her.

She starts to run after him, but then remembers the power that Kikyo had given her over him. "Thank you, Kikyo. **_I didn't think that I would need it, but I guess that I do._** Inu-yasha, SIT BOY! SIT, SIT, SIT" She runs over to where his face is stuck in the mud, pulls his head out of the mud so that he can breathe, and takes the Jewel out of his hand. There's a small stream and she rinses it off gently, then puts it back around her neck. When she looks up, Inu-yasha is washing the mud off his face and muttering something that she can just barely make out. "Fricken wench! Why did I have to waste my first kiss on something that didn't even work. Now I'm never going to get the Jewel." Kagome looks at him.

"Inu-yasha, you didn't have to waste your first kiss on me, **_but if it makes you feel better, it was my first kiss too. And I will still give you the Jewel as long as_** you don't use it for evil. What are you going to use it for anyways" "To make me stronger of course! I want to be a full-blooded youkai." "Oh." She looks down at the ground and starts to think that he may have said the wrong thing. **_"It's not the best wish that you could make, but I promised you the Jewel and I won't go back on that promise._** But, just so you know, I like you as a hanyou." She gets up and walks over to him. When she gets to him, she smiles and starts to scratch his ears.

He's surprised by her sudden action and starts to purr and lean into her hands, but when he realizes what he is doing, he stops and pushes her hands away. She looks sad, but takes him not wanting her to touch his ears in stride. They walk a little bit up the bank of the stream and plop down. "Inu-yasha? Is there a place where I can get some different clothes? **_I rather wear furs, but as long as it's comfortable, then I'll be happy."_** He glares at her, but he can't stay mad at her for too long. He finally takes out a small pouch. There's a village not too far from here. You can go and get something else to wear there, but you'd have to go into the village alone because I wouldn't be welcome. So just hurry up and get what you want, but don't spend all of it." She smiles.

"Okay. Thank you, Inu-yasha." "Feh. Fine. Lets just hurry up. It would be faster if I carry you. Get on my back." He crouches down and she climbs on. As soon as she's on, he takes off. They reach the village in about twenty minutes. Inu-yasha drops her onto the ground on the outskirts of the village. He watches as she works her way through his old home. The only home that he had ever known. He jumps into his favorite tree and waits for Kagome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_"Hello. How _**much are the Miko robes? **_I need some. Also, _**a bow and a quiver of arrows. In all, how much would it cost me" "15 yen. No lower then that." Her eyes widen. That was an absurd price for such a small amount of stuff, even in her time. **_"Do you wish me to _**use so much of the money that I have **_for the year? Why _**do you wish to rob a Miko" The shop keeper looks at her. "You're a Miko? If you are, then show me something and I'll give you everything for two yen." She smiles slightly then bows. "Thank you. I will." She uses her aura and reaches for his.

"You are not happy. The cracks in your heart have not completely healed **_from when it was broken. You_** need to find peace." She senses another presence in the man and looks at him as she places a finger to his forehead. "You are possessed **_and the youkai shouldn't be in you, but you've _**made it easy by not letting the person that you loved go. Demon begone" The spirit comes out of the man and she purifies it. She's sweating, but she has done something that her grandpa had taught her and the man has collapsed.

She helps the man up as both of them shake, one in relief and the other in weakness. "Are you alright? That was a nasty youkai. How much do I owe you" "Nothing Lady Miko. You have saved my life. Robes, a bow, and a quiver of arrows are the least that I can do in return." He hands her the robes, along with a well made bow and quiver of arrows. She bows and the people in front of the shop bow back. "Thank you and goodbye. I must get back to my companion. **_He is waiting on the edge of town for me._** I just hope that he hasn't hurt himself." The shop owner smiles at this. "Good bye, Lady Miko." She walks out of the shop and heads towards the edge of the town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What took you so long wench? How much did you spend" She tosses him the pouch of money and looks inside and counts it. "Nothing? You paid nothing? What did you do" He looks around and sees her behind a tree, changing. He blushes and turns around. **_"The shop owner was possessed by a youkai. I drove it out and_** purified it. In return he gave me the clothes that I had picked, plus a bow and quiver of arrows. **_Now, I just need to practice. My grandfather had already started teaching me_** how to use a bow and arrow. Plus, I already had learned a few simple spells. I was already pretty good with a bow and arrow **_by the time I was taken in by the wolves."_**

She checks her stance and takes out an arrow and aims for a tree that is about 25 ft. away. She lets the arrow fly and she misses the tree by a couple of inches. She tries again and misses, but not by nearly as much. After about an hour, she finally hits the tree. She keeps going and can finally hit the tree every time after a few more hours. She decides to pick a harder target, but changes her mind when she notices that Inu-yasha looks annoyed.

"I am done practicing. **_Should I hunt? Or do you want to"_** He growls, then leaves. **_"I guess that you want to do the hunting."_** She opens the pouch that the townspeople had given her and gasps when she sees all the food. She takes out some bread and puts her old clothes in the pouch. She munches on the bread while she waits for Inu-yasha to come back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stupid wench" He sneaks up on the rabbit and attacks. He grabs it and breaks it's neck. He heads back to camp when he hears Kagome scream. He takes off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Give it to me, human. I want the Shikon no Tama." Inu-yasha reaches the place that he had left Kagome and sees a giant Spider youkai threatening her, but then notices the fox tail and bops the spider on the head. It changes back to a tiny fox kit and looks very annoyed. "Aww. Kawai. **_Aren't you adorable"_** Kagome picks up the kit. He tries to grab the Jewel and she gets an annoyed expression on her face. **_"You're cute, aren't your parents looking for you"_** "No. That's why I want the Jewel. And I'll get it." All of a sudden there is a flash of blue fire and the Jewel disappears from around her neck. Inu-yasha sees the kit trying to run away and bops him on the head again. He picks up the Jewel and the kit and heads back over to Kagome. "I am sorry, but you shouldn't try to take things." She sniffs him. **_"Even if you are a fox. What is your name, and why_** are you after the Jewel" The kit looks at her with an annoyed expression on his face.

"My name is Shippo and I want to be stronger of course. A pack of wolf youkai killed my family and if I don't want to get eaten too, then I have to be stronger." He tries to grab the Jewel again, but she doesn't fall for his tricks again. But this is the place where she learns that just because something is cute, doesn't mean that it can't bite. And that's exactly what Shippo does. He bites her and tries to run away, but Inu-yasha has grabbed the kit by the tail. Kagome is licking her bleeding hand and it's starting to heal. "Thankfully his teeth aren't very sharp. Otherwise it would have taken me longer to heal." She licks her hand a couple of more times and it finishes healing. "Now, Shippo, I was raised by a pack of wolves and I was **_adopted by a wolf youkai, but I won't hurt you._** Would you like to travel with us" Shippo looks at her, then at Inu-yasha, then back to her again. "On, one condition, you tell me what stake the hanyou has in it. He obviously doesn't like you much."

"Okay Shippo-chan. **_He's my protector and I have promised to give him the Jewel once it is close to being _**completely purified. Are you hungry? **_It looks like Inu-yasha got a rabbit for all of us to eat."_** "Hey wench! Couldn't you have started a fire" **_"I would have if I had known how, Inu-yasha."_** He growls, then starts getting a fire started. Shippo wants to help and lights it up, but accidentally creates too much fire. Inu-yasha growls ands quickly adds more wood to the fire. Kagome gets some potatoes out of her bag and wraps them in leaves. She sticks them right by the fire so that they can cook. She uses some herbs that she had found in order to season the rabbit and puts the kill over the fire in order for it to cook.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kagome is full of surprises. I can never predict what will happen next around her. And surprising as it is, I've already fallen in love with her._ Inu-yasha looks down at Kagome who is curled up with Shippo under a blanket that the townspeople had given her. _They were never nice to me when I lived there, yet they gave Kagome all this stuff, just for purifying a demon. Would they give her more than this if she purified me? I can never tell her that I love her because it could be used against me, but, perhaps, when the Shikon Jewel is purified she would Mate with me. I could ask the Jewel to make me into a full-blooded youkai, and then I could Mate with Kagome. She would turn into a youkai then, too, and we could be together forever. But would I still be myself? Would I even still want to mate with her then? I need to think._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up, wench! It's morning. You aren't going to sleep all day, are you" Kagome turns over, opens her eyes, and jumps. A very annoyed hanyou is standing over her with his face less then an inch from hers. She growls. **_"Inu-yasha. I'm tired and if you don't like it, then TOUGH. _**Leave me alone. I want to sleep" She rolls back over and closes her eyes, but Inu-yasha won't allow that. He picks her up by her arm and shakes her a bit. She bites his hand and Shippo wakes up. "What are you two doing" They ignore him and Inu-yasha tries to get Kagome to let go of his hand. Shippo starts laughing. Inu-yasha finally gets Kagome to let go of his hand, but as soon as she does, she tackles him and they go rolling down a small hill that leads to a stream. Shippo shakes his head and starts getting the stuff together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_"I didn't want to wake up yet, Inu-yasha! And you didn't_** have to shake me" "Well, you didn't have to bite me either" They role over and over down the hill, yelling all the while. "You're the one who shook me! If you hadn't, **_then I wouldn't have_** bit you, and we wouldn't be having this argument right now" They keep rolling down the hill, but they're quickly running out of hill. "You should have gotten up when I told you! If you had, then I wouldn't have shaken you" **_"I was tired from purifying that _**stupid youkai! You should have let me sleep" They finally run out of hill and land in the stream. Kagome's on the bottom in the water and Inu-yasha is of top of her. They're both panting and Inu-yasha has one of Kagome's wrists in each hand. "I win." He kisses her and Shippo walks out of the bushes, trailing all their stuff behind him. He rolls his eyes when he sees them. "Are you two done already? I want to get going." Inu-yasha and Kagome spring apart, their faces bright red. **_"Yes, Shippo. Lets get going already."_** She walks over to Shippo and picks up her stuff and him. He holds onto her shoulder while they wait for Inu-yasha to finally get out of the stream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, where are we headed anyways" "I'm not sure. Probably where we **_can do the most good."_** "The Tajiya village. They always need a Miko." Kagome shrugs her shoulders. "Okay." Shippo is shaking. **_"What's wrong Shippo"_** He just shakes his head and doesn't answer. "He's afraid. The tajiya are demon exterminators." "If they're demon exterminators, then why do **_you want to go there in the first place? Won't they try to exterminate you too"_** "No. They know me there. Don't ask me why, 'cause I'm not telling." They walk on and get to the place by the end of the day.

They walk in through the gate and all of a sudden, two small forms come running out and throw themselves at Inu-yasha. "Uncle Inu! You came to visit" He grins at the boy and girl, then crouches down so that he's at their level. "Hey, runts. Where's your mom at? I need to talk to her." "She's training, of course." The girl sneaks up behind Inu-yasha and jumps onto his back. He grabs the boy and jumps. They start laughing. A boy of about 14 runs at Inu-yasha with a sword. "Hey, Demon. What are you doing with those kids" Inu-yasha snorts and dodges the kids swing. "You're obviously new around here. Otherwise you would know who I am." "Inu-yasha! Sojiro, drop the sword" "But Sango, he's a demon and..." "Sojiro, he's guest." The kid looks mad, but sheathes his sword.

"Sorry 'bout that Inu-yasha." Sango goes up to Inu-yasha and hugs him. She pecks him on the cheek and notices Kagome. She bows to Kagome. "Hello. Welcome. I am Sango." Kagome looks a little shocked and just stares at Sango. "Her name's Kagome and she's a Miko. Unfortunately, I have to stick around her and protect her if I want the Shikon Jewel. How have you been, sis" "I've been pretty good, but Miroku's being a pervert again." "Do you want me to teach him a lesson" Sango smiles. "Nay. He's already learning from me. Why don't you and your friend come inside." "Hey, there's more then one of us" Shippo pops out of Kagome's pouch and runs over to Sango. She picks him up and puts him on her shoulder. "Why hello, little kitsune. I didn't notice you. I think you could have fun with my son and daughter. Hey you two, why don't you leave your 'Uncle Inu' alone and go play with" "Shippo." "Shippo" Shippo jumps off of Sangos shoulder and the three kids run off to the other side of the fort. "Why don't you two come in and have something to eat? I'm not sure where Miroku is at right now, but he'll show up eventually." Sango smiles and they all walk into her house.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Inu-yasha, Rumiko Takahaishi does. Cry. **"_Anything_ like this"**wolf-speak "Quotes"talking _italics_thoughts. All the wolves are my own creations, as is Sojiro, so please don't use them without asking and giving me a little credit.

Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter is a bit short and it took so long, it's mainly just back round information that is important later on in the story and I have a very hard time writing background information without anything really important happening in the story.

**The Pack**

**Chapter Two**

**_"So, how is it that you_** know Inu-yasha, Sango" Sango finishes taking off her clothes and joins Kagome in the hot springs. "You were speaking in wolf, something that I don't understand very well, but I got most of what you were saying. Inu-yasha saved my children's lives. We consider him family now. I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't been there. A centipede youkai attacked and Inu-yasha killed it and brought my son and daughter home. I was pregnant at the time and had gone into labor. I couldn't do anything to protect them and my husband wasn't at the village. You haven't seen my littlest one yet, have you"

"No, I haven't. Why did that youth try to attack **_Inu-yasha when we first got here? He didn't seem very friendly..."_** Sango looks at Kagome, surprise on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry about him. That was Sojiro and he's a bit of a troublemaker. He hates anybody who even talks to inu-youkai because his family was slaughtered by Inu-yasha's half-brother Sesshoumaru. He can't seem to forgive any inu-youkai that he comes across, is full of hate, and can't seem to get past it. He was being trained as a tajiya by his parents before they were killed and since then, he's been determined to get as strong as he can and avenge them."

"Oh, that **_poor pup. To lose so much at such a young age is terrible."_** Kagome has hurt, far away expression on her face. Sango is about to ask her what is wrong, but is stopped because Kagome is talking to her husband. A husband whose eyes can't seem to stay in his head. "MIROKU! What are you doing here" Miroku looks up, a sheepish expression on his face. "Oh, my darling butterfly, I was wondering where you were at. I was talking to your friend here. She has been giving me quite an interesting conver..." SMACK! (A/N: One guess what happened...lol.)

"Miroku, you know that you aren't supposed to come over here, perv." She looks very annoyed when Miroku finally gets up, grinning. "I apologize, my darling butterfly. You never say anything when you're alone..." SMACK"Miroku" He grins because he knows that he has two matching handprints on his face. "I will see you later, my darling butterfly." He has a suggestive smile on his face, but runs before Sango can hit him for it.

"What was that about, Sango? **_He is your mate, correct? What was wrong with him _**seeing you swimming" Kagome looks confused and has her head tilted slightly to the side. Sango just smiles, blushes, and shakes her head slightly, something that just makes Kagome even more confused. "Yes, he is my husband, but it still wasn't right for him to be over here when you were here. I'm going to have to teach you some of the rules that humans live by, because without them you're going to get into trouble."

Kagome still looks confused, but just shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe you can teach me a **_bit more about inu-youkai too. I don't know much _**about them, except that that they **_don't like wolves even though they act a lot like them."_** Sango nods her head and grins. "Okay, lets get out and get started." They both climb out and change back into their clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, Kagome, first things first. You have to stop mixing wolf into with what you are saying. I can understand most of what you say, as can Inu-yasha, Shippo, and maybe even Miroku, but most people don't speak wolf." Kagome looks confused at this. "I didn't realize that I was **_speaking in anything besides wolf, and I don't think that_** anyone else did either." Sango looks a little surprised at this, but doesn't think anything of it. "Okay, let's ask Inu-yasha how long you've been doing it for."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah, the wench over there has been switching between human and wolf for awhile now. Ever since her stupid nightmare." His attention goes back to his opponent and he just barely dodges the man's swing. "I just didn't notice." Sango is about to ask something else, but stops when he almost gets hit again. "Arg, get out of here! I'm trying to train and if you keep fuckin yapping I'm going to get hit." He dodges a swing again and Kagome and Sango decide to leave him alone before he gets hit and decides to come after them for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I guess that answers that question. You've been speaking in human for a little while already. We'll just need to work on it, but I think we can leave off that, at least for a little while. Do you want to go get something to eat?" Kagome nods her head in answer and they head towards Sango's hut in order to get something to eat.


	4. Neccessary AN:

UPDATE!!!!

A major appology to all of my loyal readers and would be readers. I am suffering from major writer's block and that's why I haven't updated. Bowing appologetically and repeatedly I hope to start updating again after this thanksgiving. I am very, very, very, very, very sorry!!!!!! Please forgive me?


	5. Appology

To all my former readers and extremely loyal fans:

I owe all of you a huge apology. I am SO sorry I've been away for so long. I'm afraid I ended up in a fairly bad relationship and my writing suffered for it. However, I managed to get out of it and am in a much better relationship now, a much more stable and healthy one. And, now, finally I once again feel like I can write again. I will try to update and/or edit all or nearly all of my stories in the very near future, starting with _On Unequal Footing_, though I'm not positive where I'll go from there. I will however be doing my absolute best to update as often as possible. Thank you so much for baring with me.


End file.
